


You

by rottenraspberries



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenraspberries/pseuds/rottenraspberries
Summary: After her escape Scylla finds herself in the spree hideout in a chilly autumn night contemplating about her lost love.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Kudos: 17





	You

I never fell in love. I always walked into it, cautiously and carefully with my eyes open. I have locked away all my senses into a tight rusted box where the memories of my parents lied. I didn’t want to remember them, for every image of the past transformed into a lump in my throat, suffocating me, blocking me from channeling my energy into the Cause.  
The Cause that saved me. I was an abandoned soul, an orphan and it held my hand. It gave me purpose, something to live and long for. It transformed all my feelings into determination. One word was constantly humming in my head: revenge. Revenge would save me, it would soothe the fire constantly burning in my soul like lava.  
I was alone in the world. My world. I had shut everyone out. Every distraction. I became a calculating machine, a soldier. I didn’t waver, didn’t think twice. I executed. Someone had to pay the price for their deaths. For the annihilation of our kind.  
In my dreams, wild fires were ramming out of my chest burning lands and people, homes and forests, the catastrophe reflecting on my eyes. I wouldn’t wake up in agony but in satisfaction, a perverted happiness, a delirium.  
Every day in Fort Salem I put on my uniform, my perfectly fit facade. I had to be alert and concentrated, charming and smart. And it was too easy for me. It was. 

I feel my eyes heavy now, maybe I’m too tired longing for you, looking for you in places you don’t exist anymore. My heart is wrenched, exhausted, the duty has crushed my soul.  
I didn’t plan any of this. This wasn’t supposed to happen. You had to be my mission, executed perfectly, swiftly, easily. The first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew I had you. I knew you’d fall for me, that I would deliver you. I was excited. But also, so ignorant and naive.  
I used to push back memories. Now they all come back to me like a cataclysm. Images of you are flooding the empty chambers of my soul. You, smiling against my lips as we kissed under the honeysuckles in Fort Salem. You, breathing heavily in my mouth when I was skyrocketing into heaven, our limps entangled like wild animals. Our sweat glimmering on your chest, my hands moving on your body tracing all the curves and the nooks like soldiers arriving in a long lost motherland.  
I didn’t plan this. I always walked alone. Maybe that’s why I was drawn into this warm light that seemed to always surround you. I remember I told you it was radiating from your soul.  
\- This is who you are..  
You laughed calling me a fool but you couldn’t hide your face blooming like a nightflower under the full moon.  
I had to suppress what was inevitably emerging into me, demanding attention so ferociously.  
\- You must deliver her to us.  
I had to. I kept everything in tact. Until I didn’t anymore. 

\- You brought me back from Hades like Persephone, you told me one night. We were walking on a secret pathway surrounded by fireflies and the unknown sounds of the forest. You had no idea that it was you who saved me, in your light I was reborn. My feelings for you were now a ship already sailing into the ocean, it’s course steady and predetermined. What would happen, seemed inevitable.  
\- Persephone descended into Hades multiple times, I said jokingly.  
\- Isn’t this what love is supposed to be? Every time you fall, it brings you back to the surface again and again, you said.  
\- The strongest magic of them all, I murmured.  
Your soft smile melted into my lips.  
I was surrendered to your song by that time, a song so powerful that changed my world, rearranged everything I believed in. I was dancing to that song now like a nymph under a spell. I was feeling free and unburdened, completely unaware that everything would soon collapse.  
\- Raelle ...  
You hummed softly.  
\- Promise me we will always be like this ..  
Your hands caressed my face in slow movements.  
\- I think I can promise you that, you said smilingly.

Since you were gone my mind and body are going into withdrawals. At first it was denial, I could still smell you, hear your laughter, the sweet rhythm of your voice when you called my name. Now I’m just numb, like a cub removed from its pack, disorientated and lost.  
I’m opening the small box and I place the salva on my neck slightly under my earlobe. The familiar feeling hits me like a wave. I slightly levitate above the wet moss. Images rush into my mind and I find myself in an abandoned seashore. The sun has long set and there’s no one here only the distant glow of the lighthouse and the words the sea spells when she moves. “Raelle, Raelle ...” I hear her sing, maybe it’s magic, maybe it’s just because you still live inside me. I’m searching for you but you’re nowhere and at the same time everywhere. Every place, every feeling, the air and the stars, even my sorrow carries your presence. 

The night is long, like every single night since you’re gone. The moon is looking at me from above like a giant silver mycelium. There must be a way for us to find each other again. No matter what happened.


End file.
